The present invention relates to the art of portable commodes for patient care and invalid assistance. It finds particular application in conjunction with portable commodes having separate, detachable seats or lids, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader application and may be advantageously employed in other environments.
Heretofore, commode seats and lids have been received on portable commode frames by various means. For instance, fastening devices such as nuts, bolts or screws have been used to mount seats and lids directly to portable commode frames. Fasteners have also been used to mount seats and lids when hinges were used.
It has also been known to mount commode seats or lids to portable commode frames using clamps. These clamps were fastened onto the seat or lid with a metal fastener, and were configured to clip around the outer periphery of a portable commode tubular cross bar member.
There are a number of problems with the above-mentioned techniques for attaching seats or lids to portable commode frames. First, such techniques require extra manufacturing steps. Hinges and clamps must be fastened into place, and the seat or lid must then be attached to the frame. Second, many of the prior art clamps, hinges and fasteners are made of metal, and tend to rust or fall away. Finally, many of the prior art clamps are flimsy, and often loosen or loose their shape. This problem results in the seat not remaining securely in place.
In portable commodes which have separately detachable seats or lids, it is desirable that no separate fasteners, hinges or clamps be required in mounting the seat or lid on the portable commode frame. Previous portable commodes which had separately detachable seats or lids required additional fasteners and hinge members, and provided excessive manufacturing steps in forming the portable commode.
It would be desirable to have a portable commode with a detachable seat or lid wherein the seat or lid would be securely received on the portable commode frame without the use of additional fasteners, clamps or hinges.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved portable commode which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.